Prism
by MetronomeOrchid
Summary: Through a prism, one can find many colors. Each color is distinct; unique in its own way. And when you peer closer into the prism, you can see different shades of the each color. This tells the story of each of the Witches 5, from their own perspective.
1. Crimson

**Crimson**

Flames.

Fire.

That's all I see before me.

They threaten to engulf me.

But I embrace them first.

I am always one step ahead of them, aren't I?

I am an inventor, yes.

With my mind, I create things, things that perhaps were never meant to be created.

Yet I create them anyways.

And for what reason?

For whose benefit do I create these weapons of destruction?

For myself, of course.

For myself to enjoy, for my own benefit.

I like watching things burn.

I like the flames.

For myself, only for myself.

At least, that's what I say.

That's what I'm told to believe.

You know, I can't help but wonder sometimes…

Who am I doing this for?

What am I living for?

A hidden deity none of us will live to see.

A dark being, hidden in the shadows.

Isn't that funny?

Amusing?

Ironic?

An inventor that was invented, for the purpose of inventing.

I am a creation too.

I, too, was created for a greater purpose.

Seems a little backward, doesn't it?

Sometimes—and this is not very often, I assure you—I wish…no. Not to be like _them_, but to…perhaps live a life without being chased by Death.

To live a life without being consumed by flames; by darkness.

I'd like to be an inventor, you know.

If I had the chance.

A real one, who makes all kinds of different things, not just monsters.

Would I create things to help people?

Perhaps.

It would be a challenge, to build things that create instead of destroy, after all these years.

But yes, I would like to invent other things.

Not just fire.

Anyone can make fire.

You just rub two sticks together.

Too easy.

Far too simple.

I like the complexities in life.

The machines I build are complicated.

You wouldn't be able to figure them out, if I never told you how.

I'll never tell you.

Why?

Because they aren't really mine.

I made them, yes.

But…they belong to someone else.

I belong to someone else too.

It's a fact I've accepted a long time ago.

There's no escape from reality, no matter how harsh.

I was created.

I was created for a reason.

It's a bit strange, considering the circumstances.

All I do, really, is create things to destroy what others have created.

I feel a small twinge of guilt every time my creations destroy something, I really do.

Even if it's a tiny, speck of guilt. I do feel it.

Though I will never admit it.

I feel what it's like to be an inventor, a creator, a builder.

What if my greatest inventions were taken from me?

Destroyed?

Demolished?

Incinerated?

I might feel sadness.

I might feel regret.

Maybe.

Perhaps.

I can't show it though.

I will never show it.

I have quite a reputation, you know.

I am actually quite well known.

I'm the oldest. The wisest. The fiercest. The most powerful.

Always.

Sometimes I hate it.

It's too much to live up to, at times.

I do have a lot sitting upon my shoulders.

But most of the time I love it.

I am not weak.

Never that.

I am in control.

I can control anything.

I will always be on top.

Always.

Maybe I don't get to do everything I want to do.

Maybe I'll never get much accomplished.

After all, Death is still chasing me.

He's rather fast, in case you were wondering.

He could be getting closer, at any moment.

I can almost feel his breath on my neck.

But I can run faster, still.

I will always be on top.

I will always be one step ahead.

And I will embrace the flames, because in the end,

I cannot escape my destiny.

And that's alright with me.

In the end,

I am the fire.

Always.


	2. Marigold

**Marigold**

From the moment I opened my eyes, I knew my purpose in life.

Isn't that a little scary?

I mean, how would you feel if you were just thrust into a life you had no control over?

It's all a little sad, really.

To have no goals of your own.

To have no real opportunities.

A predetermined reality.

Yes. Sad, and a little scary.

I have my doubts, too.

We can't always be perfect.

Sometimes, I'm not perfect.

Sometimes…

I—I don't know if I want to be like this…

No. It's programmed deep inside me.

My duty. My mission.

Everything I am, everything I want to be, has already been decided.

Ugh! I don't know if this is what I truly want though, even though I have no choice in the end.

Who are we serving, anyways?

I've never seen him.

Why do we have to make Him happy?

Can something so dark even feel happiness?

What's so good about Him?

I don't see what's so good about Him, to be honest.

Oops. I wasn't supposed to say that, now, was I?

Shh. Just don't tell anyone, and I'll be fine.

They'll never know. It can be our little secret.

Pinky promise? Just kidding. Pinky promises are for little girls.

I'm the youngest.

They still call me a little girl, even though I'm much older than 'little' by now.

I'll always be the youngest.

But I can be the strongest, right?

I can be strong, and powerful, and clever.

I can be anything, and everything.

I can be invincible!

But deep down inside, I'm not strong.

I'm not strong at all.

I cry too, you know.

Bet you would never have guessed that I cry.

What do I even cry about?

It all has no meaning.

Crying is stupid.

Crying is for little girls too; the weakest ones.

I am not weak, even though I cry sometimes.

But I can be strong, if I wanted.

If I tried my hardest.

I do try my hardest; my very best.

I like to work hard. I guess that's why I'm here, right?

Sometimes I see other girls, and I envy them.

Only a little bit, though.

A tiny sliver of jealousy.

Even if they aren't that pretty.

Even if they aren't that smart.

They can do whatever they want, right?

I guess…maybe not whatever they want.

But they can do things like—like sing, and dance.

I met that one girl back stage…what was her name?

I don't think I ever asked.

Isn't that funny?

You know, they never taught me any manners.

I was never taught to be polite.

But that girl was.

She was really nice.

Like—like a good friend would be.

Friend.

It's a strange word, isn't it?

I don't use it often.

Sometimes I wish I could, though.

Sometimes I wish I had a friend.

If I ever had a chance to be something more…

Something other than darkness and evil…

I'd become a star.

And everyone would love me, and I would have lots and lots of friends.

More than anyone else in the world.

And I…I guess…I guess maybe then…I could find true love.

Eeek! Did I say it? Did I really say it? Out loud?

I shouldn't have.

That was my deepest, darkest secret, you know.

Please keep it safe.

You won't tell anyone, will you?

I still remember my oldest sister.

Well, of course I still remember her.

It's only been a few days.

When we were younger, we got along better.

But as we grew up, she became stronger.

And I was still a little girl.

Always.

Did she know how much it hurt me when she ignored me?

I bet she had dreams of her own.

But she always ignored my dreams.

Sometimes I regret doing what I did.

But whatever she does, I can do better.

I can be stronger than her, even.

I already am stronger than her, right?

Now that she's gone, I can be the strongest.

Everything has been laid out before me, like a path freshly paved.

What I am, who I want to be.

It was all figured out, from the moment I opened my eyes.

It's a little bit sad.

It's a tiny bit scary.

But I'm not scared, you know?

I'm not scared, not at all.

I can be anything and everything.

I am anything and everything.

I am…

I am a star.

Always.


	3. Viridian

**Viridian**

I like to compare everything around me to a seed.

It's a strange comparison, I know, but just bear with me here.

A seed can only grow if you nourish it.

You have to water it, if you want it to germinate.

But if you water it too much, then it can wither and die.

If you water it just the right amount, though, that tiny little seed can turn into a big, beautiful green living creature.

Plants are fascinating, aren't they?

So is everything else, I suppose.

Life…life is a seed too, isn't it?

You start out little.

You start out weak and defenseless.

But then, with some help, you get stronger and stronger.

I'm very lucky to be able to do exactly what I want to do.

It's not for the best purposes, I can tell you that.

But it's very, very close.

Even amid all the darkness, a seed can began to grow.

Even amid death and destruction, a new life can be created.

Did you know that in the wild, roses often only have five or six petals?

But people wanted more and more.

They wanted those roses to have lots of petals, so they would look more beautiful.

So the roses you see in gardens usually have many petals.

Those roses were bred for a specific reason, weren't they?

To be a source of pleasure.

I, too, was bred for a specific reason.

Though, I try not to think about it too often.

What's the use of pondering something you have no control over?

Instead, I just occupy myself with my plants.

You can say that I'm quite happy, although happiness is hard to find in a house filled with so much darkness.

But after awhile, you get used to the dark.

You just search for a light, any light, and draw yourself towards it.

Just like a flower.

If you put a potted flower in a dark closet with only a sliver of sunlight filtering through, the stems of that little flower will twist and turn itself until it reaches that tiny source of brightness.

You know, if I had the chance, I would like to open up my own little flower shop.

I'd like to be a real gardener someday.

Not just a florist, but a gardener.

One who takes care of all types of different plants.

It's a silly wish, isn't it?

I'm not sure when or how it got through to my head.

But I think it would be nice, don't you think so too?

Perhaps one day I will grow plants that make people happy.

And maybe, from their happiness I can gain happiness as well.

That's just a silly, errant thought though.

I am happy, right now.

As I said before, I was bred for a reason.

I was bred for a particular mission, which I will most definitely complete.

Sometimes…sometimes I regret pulling that plug on my youngest sister.

She was ruining everything, though.

Did she deserve her fate?

I don't know.

It was just something I did.

I guess it's all over now, so it doesn't matter.

I like to think that she's still out there, maybe, somewhere.

And instead of doing bad things, she's now a singer like she always wanted to be.

She had dreams too, you know.

We all have dreams.

Some of those dreams are truly our own, while others were created for us.

What do I really want?

I want…a flower.

A flower's life is tenuous.

It's very short, compared to that of other living things.

Every flower will wither away one day.

Every flower must die.

But flowers are reborn, time and time again.

They come back in bloom after dying.

I'd like to believe that about everything around me too.

That we come back after being gone.

I guess that's why I wasn't so worried when I pulled that plug.

She'll come back one day, or maybe she's already back.

I don't know how long those things take.

I wonder if we come back better.

If we do better things; become better people…

Or if we're still the same.

I'd like to become a better person someday, but I don't know if it's possible to change.

To breed a plant, you have to study its genes.

I wonder if perhaps it's in our genes to be the way we are.

Of course.

Of course it is.

We were bred, weren't we?

Using a specific set of genes.

Maybe in our next life we'll have different genes; genes that aren't tainted by so much darkness.

The dark is very quiet sometimes.

Very…peaceful.

Serene.

But all living things need light.

Even us.

Even we need light sometimes too.

We are told that darkness makes us powerful.

I do feel powerful in the presence of darkness, that's true.

But it's against the forces of nature, for any creature to thrive in darkness.

Sunlight is the source of energy all living beings require.

But that's alright with me, for now.

Maybe next time, when I come back, I'll want light instead of darkness.

Maybe I can be a different seed next time, one that flourishes with happiness and love.

I was bred to be who I am today.

I might be bred differently the next time around.

But I am a gardener.

No matter which life I'm in.

I will be a gardener.

Always.


	4. Aquamarine

**Aquamarine**

Knowledge is power.

This is a fact I have known since birth.

Knowledge has always equated to power.

Over the centuries, the strongest and most powerful men always had an intelligent scholar by their side.

It made them more powerful, more able to formulate and carry out their plans.

Certainly, knowledge has made me very powerful.

Knowledge has gained me respect.

Knowledge has gained me followers.

Knowledge has even gained me admirers.

Is that not what one wishes for?

Power…and control.

The lure of both are great.

Many have fallen under their spell.

Many will continue to fall.

I understand, though.

I understand completely.

I have fallen under their spell as well.

Although, given my situation, it was quite necessary.

To have power; to have control, my first step to that was knowledge.

And I learned, little by little, that the first step of knowledge was, in truth, the only step.

The more I acquired, the more powerful I became.

As my colleagues busied themselves with their other silly ideas,

I busied by self with obtaining more and more knowledge.

As they gathered power by other means, I gained it by learning.

Something I once heard: Learning is the only type of consumption that won't make you gain weight.

It's a childish, inaccurate description, to be sure.

But I like it, somehow.

And so I consumed, more and more, until I felt as though I knew everything.

As others around me used brute force and careless planning to achieve (or rather, fail) in their many endeavors, I walked the path of science and I triumphed.

I am a scientist.

I revel in precision, and accuracy.

To me, the ultimate desire in life is to become powerful through the means of science.

Anyone can fight their way to the top.

But I, I shall simply step lightly over the bodies of those who have carelessly fallen down after forcing themselves up there, with no logic used whatsoever.

It might be a slower journey than the others, the road to power.

But instead of sprinting my way there, I will walk.

Elegantly.

And delicately.

Perhaps, slowly.

But surely. And precisely.

I shall never fail.

A thought occurred to be, some moments back.

Actually, in all honesty, it could be that I have known it all along.

This too, is something I once heard: A vulnerability makes one stronger.

Quite ironic, is it not?

The thought that I could be vulnerable, even as I have amassed all of this knowledge, was unbearable in every way.

The thought…frightened me.

I have not been frightened in a long time.

From the time I was a young girl, I have always thought that no matter who leaves me, or who hurts me, science would always be on my side.

It is science that has been my savior; my guide through everything.

I put my faith, all of it, into science.

That is, until I met her.

She was not an imposing figure, in the way other girls sometimes are.

She was of an average height.

She had features that are best described as kind, though I seldom see kindness for myself.

She was not intimidating.

She did not attempt to threaten me.

Why did I feel threatened by her, then?

It's very strange.

Usually, when I have a question, it can easily be answered by books and computers.

Questions are easily answered by the means of science.

Why could I not answer this simple question?

I did not understand.

For the first time in my life, I could not understand.

All she said was one word.

Only that single word captured my attention.

Love.

I have heard it many times, and simply dismissed it as human folly.

Love was not scientific.

The feelings people associate with love are caused by a number of hormones, yes, but love itself is something I have never believed in.

Yet the way that girl spoke of it…as if something so unscientific could coexist with science itself, was unbelievable.

She was intelligent, of that I was sure.

Perhaps almost as intelligent as I am.

My first thought was that she must have been powerful.

But then, as the word 'love' slipped from her mouth, I knew that she was weak.

Weak, because she will never know true power, the power of knowledge and science alone.

She spoke to me, as if I was the weaker one.

Foolish.

Frightening.

I did not understand.

But it didn't bother me for very long.

My life has been preordained.

It is dedicated to one thing, and one thing only.

Science.

Knowledge.

Power is knowledge.

Knowledge is power.

Of that I am sure.

It is a fact I have always known.

Tonight I will complete my duty, the duty that has always been given to me.

And tomorrow, I shall seek more wisdom.

I am strong.

I am powerful.

I am a scientist.

Always.


	5. Scarlet and Cobalt

There are two of us, but we are one.

We have always been one, and we will always be one.

Isn't that strange?

To have someone you trust so completely, be a part of you.

It's a nice feeling, but sometimes it's lonely.

Yes, sometimes even with the two of us, it gets lonely.

After all, why would anyone assume we need company?

I am me.

No, I am me.

I am myself.

Who are you?

I am you. You are me.

We are one and the same.

And yet, we are so very different.

Sometimes, I like to watch the sunrise early in the morning.

In the midst of all the darkness and dreadfulness, there is light in that one little sunrise.

Its rays soak up everything around me, and I'm enveloped in the warmth.

The rising of that morning sun signifies a new day, a new beginning; a new way.

Perhaps today, things will be different.

Perhaps today, things will change for the better.

Perhaps today, I'll look into her eyes and she'll look into mine and we won't be lonely anymore.

Perhaps today, I'll step out of this cold, uncaring world and into one where there's light and warmth, just like that sunrise.

And perhaps today, I'll be more than a slave to a system that is bound to fail.

Isn't that a nice thought?

Sometimes, I like to watch the moon shine late in the evening.

In the midst of all the darkness and dreadfulness, it's nice to know a light can overcome it all.

At the end of the day, the moon is nothing but a reflection; a ghost of the light that emanates from the sun.

But isn't that what we all are?

The shining of the moon signifies hope; a sign that circumstances will improve.

Within darkness comes a bright light.

Perhaps today I will search for that light.

Perhaps today I will succeed in what I plan to achieve.

Perhaps today I will look into her eyes and she'll look into mine and we'll both realize how alone we'll always be.

Perhaps today I'll find hope…

…or perhaps I never will.

In the end, we're all slaves to a system that is bound to fail.

At the very, very end, I'll look up into her eyes and she'll look down into mine and maybe we'll destroy each other instead of letting this world destroy us.

That would be the perfect ending, in my opinion.

And really, we're nothing more than a story book with a bad ending.

But at least I can be me.

And I can be me.

We're bound together by fate and life and death and unexplainable situations, but that doesn't mean we're the same.

Does it?

We are one and the same.

And yet, we are so very different.

There's a word for that, in their world.

_Twins._

Is that what we are? Twins?

We look alike. We speak alike. We dress alike.

We even act alike sometimes, when the situation requires it.

But are we the same?

Am I you?

I don't know.

Are you me?

I don't know.

I touch my hand to hers, and she stares back, mimicking my expression as if I was looking into a mirror.

Are you just a mirror of my soul?

I can't be, because you are the mirror of mine.

Sometimes I have this dream; this really silly dream that's honestly too embarrassing to tell to anyone but myself and I.

I dream that I can fall in love.

I dream that somewhere, somehow, there's someone waiting for me who will pick me up in their arms and kiss me and hold me and love me.

I suppose that's a silly dream to have, isn't it?

No, because I have that dream as well.

Doesn't that mean we're the same person, then?

I don't know.

I don't know either.

But I do know this much…I am me.

And I am me as well.

Always.


End file.
